


Keeping Secrets

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Dreams and Nightmares, Guilt, Multi, Multiple Partners, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma is freaking out because he has more than one soulmate and has no idea what to do or how to tell them. His solution? He's just gonna keep it a secret for now until he figures out what to do.Note: This work coincides with another work I created called "A Warm Fuzzy Feeling". You don't have to read the other one to enjoy this one but they are set in the same universe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work coincides with another work I created called "A Warm Fuzzy Feeling". You don't have to read the other one to enjoy this one but they are set in the same universe.

Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. Kenma could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Pounding as though it was trying to launch itself out of his chest. Was he having another anxiety attack? Was he dying? Maybe his mother right when she said too many video games would hurt you. It didn’t help that this stranger was staring at him, making him feel nervous. Were they…? No… Kenma shook the thought from his mind. That was impossible. 

“Hey…” 

Kenma nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the stranger’s voice. 

“Do you… do you feel that?” 

Kenma’s face turned a deep red color as he nodded shyly. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. The stranger laughed, shyly and stuck out one of his hands for Kenma to shake. 

“Well, I guess that means we’re soulmates then!” the stranger cried happily. “I’m Hinata.” 

“I...I-I’m Kenma,” Kenma said shyly, taking Hinata’s hand. 

Something about this felt wrong. Hinata shoved his phone into Kenma’s hands. It was already opened up to the ‘new contact’ page. 

“I have to get back to my teammates but we can text each other later!” Hinata chimed. 

Kenma instinctively added his number, his hands shaking. As soon as he was done he opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. Hinata was already walking off, waving goodbye happily. He stood there frozen in place for a few moments wondering what had just happened. Hinata? His soulmate? But that was impos-

“Oi Kenma-Chan!” Kuroo shouted, ripping Kenma from his thoughts. “We’re gonna be late heading back! What are yo-” 

Kuroo stopped when he saw Kenma. His eyes were wide and he was shaking like he had just seen a ghost. 

“Hey.. Are you ok? What happened?” Kuroo asked, concerned. 

“I…. N-Nothing..” Kenma lied. “I’m ok.. I just.. Let’s head back, ok.” 

Kuroo knew Kenma was lying to him. It wasn’t abnormal for him to freak out about something and then lie and tell him he was ‘fine’. Kuroo knew better than to push him, though. Usually, if he left it be, he would open up about it later on. They walked back to the gym in silence, Kenma deep in thought. They were planning on working on their receives when they returned but practice got cut short due to other school activities. 

When Kenma got home he laid on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He was tired and his body ached from the running they had to do during practice. As he laid there, thoughts raced through his mind. Was Hinata really his soulmate? Was that even possible? No, it couldn’t be possible. Kuroo was his soulmate. Kuroo had always been his soulmate. Ever since they were little they had that instinctive bond. When they met, their hearts raced and pounded in their chests and ever since then they had been inseparable. That’s how it worked right, Kenma thought to himself. You were only supposed to feel that way with one person. So why now…. Why did this feel so familiar? Why did it feel so wrong? What would Kuroo say? Oh God! Kenma jumped up at the thought. How would he even tell Kuroo? What if Kuroo got upset? What if he got jealous? What if he tried to fight Hinata? No.. Kuroo wouldn’t do something like that, would he? 

Maybe Kenma was just overreacting. Maybe this was all just some huge misunderstanding and Hinata wasn’t actually his soulmate. Yeah.. that made more sense. Kenma hugged his pillow, close to him, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. Maybe this would just sort itself out in the morning. Hinata would realize that Kenma wasn’t his soulmate, they would both apologize for the awkwardness and life would continue as usual. Yeah, that sounded nice, Kenma thought as he drifted off to sleep. 

That night Kenma dreamed of Hinata. His soft orange hair contrasting against his dark piercing eyes as he seemed to stare straight into his soul. 

“I guess that means we’re soulmates…” 

The words echoed through his subconscious, leaving him feeling confused, dazed, excited, guilty…. Why was he guilty? Then Kuroo appeared. A warm, calming presence. But something was wrong. Kuroo looked Sad.. Disappointed.. Hurt. Kenma tried to reach out to him. He needed him. He longed for something to hold onto. Something strong and stable while his mind was trapped in a sea of emotions. But Kuroo turned around, walking off into the distance. Leaving Kenma to drowned. Hinata stood between as a vast ocean. Huge waves threatened to knock Kenma off his raft. He tried to stand, tried to call to Kuroo, tried to do something.. Anything.. But it was useless. A huge wave flipped the raft upside down, forcing Kenma beneath the surface. Water filled his lungs and he couldn’t figure out which way was up and which way was down. He tried to claw at the water but his body floated in place. 

Kenma jolted awake, gasping for air, sweat pouring from every pore. He shoved the blankets off of him and pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to regain his composure. His body shook like it did after most bad dreams or panic attacks. Somehow this time felt worse though. He sat there for a few moments, breathing deeply, trying to forget about his dream. Tried to forget about the water and waves and drowning. The world had turned dark behind his curtains but his room was still bathed in florescent light. The clock that hung on his wall marked the time as 2:30. Kenma sighed when he saw it. There was no way he could get back to bed now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma reached across the bed for his phone. If he couldn’t go back to sleep at least he could try to calm himself down and watch some relaxing youtube videos. There was one YouTuber named Jun who he really liked. He would always make really amazing looking food with his cats. Kenma turned on his phone and watched the screen fill up with missed calls and text messages. 

2 Missed calls from Kuroo-Chan   
1 Message from Kuroo-Chan  
3 Missed calls from (xxx) xxx-xxxx  
5 Messages from (xxx) xxx-xxxx

Kenma hesitated for a moment before clicking on the text from Kuroo

“It’s midnight, go to bed already. I know you’re awake. I can see your light.” 

Kenma let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. He got up and turned out his light, letting Kuroo at least think he went to bed. Who was he kidding, Kuroo probably fell asleep awhile ago. Being neighbors and soulmates meant Kenma couldn’t stay up late without Kuroo realizing and worrying about him. He knew Kuroo was just trying to look after him but it got annoying sometimes. He got back into bed and curled up under the covers, clicking through his other messages. 

“Hey, Kenma-Chan! It’s Hinata.”  
“Wait… It’s ok if I call you Kenma-Chan right? I know we just met and all.”  
“Anyways I figured since we’re soulmates we might as well try and get to know each other.”   
“I go to Kurosono High and play on the volleyball team! We’re doing lots of practice games right now so we can get good enough to go to nationals.”  
“Hey, maybe you could come watch us some time. Do you like volleyball?” 

The last message was sent 5 hours ago and for a moment Kenma felt bad for not replying sooner. Hinata was most likely asleep by now, Kenma thought as he typed out a reply.

“Hey, Hinata. It’s fine if you call me Kenma-Chan. That’s what Kuroo calls me.”

Wait, fuck no. Kenma deleted part of his message. He couldn’t tell Hinata about his other soulmate. He hadn’t even told Kuroo about it. He thought for a moment before retyping his message. 

“Hey, Hinata. It’s fine if you call me Kenma-Chan. I play volleyball for Nekoma High. We’re trying to go to nationals too.” 

Did that sound normal? Kenma couldn’t tell. Why was he overthinking this, he wondered, as he hit send. It was easy to talk to Kuroo. Shouldn’t it be just as easy to talk to Hinata? Or maybe not. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. Kenma spent the rest of the night watching relaxing videos and playing on his DS. Eventually, the sun began to peek in from his curtains, filling the room with light. He yawned and stretched, putting down his video game so he could get up and start getting ready. He had just started putting on his shoes when Kuroo walked into his room. Kuroo stopped knocking on his door about 5 years ago. His mother gave him a key to their house 3 years ago. Now Kuroo just appeared and disappeared. It was the same for Kenma. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually knocked on Kuroo’s door or asked to be invited in. 

“You actually woke up early for once?” Kuroo asked, shocked. 

“I’ve been up since 2:30.” 

“What happened to trying to fall asleep early?” 

Kenma finished putting on his shoes and flopped backward onto his bed. 

“I did.. I just had a bad dream and I couldn’t get back to sleep.” 

Kuroo sat next to him, running his fingers through his messy hair. 

“Why didn’t you call me? We could’ve talked about it.” 

“It was stupid,” Kenma said flatly, rolling over. “Besides, you were asleep.” 

“If it kept you up, it couldn’t have been that stupid.” 

“Everything keeps me up.” 

Kuroo sighed and dropped the subject. He knew something was wrong but he wasn't going to sit there and push. Kenma would cave eventually. He always did. He wasn’t very good at keeping secrets or hiding his emotions. Especially around Kuroo. They walked to school together in silence, Kenma emersed in his DS while Kuroo was practically drowning himself in his coffee. The school day went by slow. Kenma passed the time in his boring classes by texting Hinata, who seemed to only want to talk about volleyball. 

“What position do you play?”   
“Who taught you how to play?”   
“How long have you been playing?”   
“How good is your team?”   
“Who’s your favorite professional volleyball player?”   
“What’s it like being a setter?”   
“How tall are you?” 

Hinata’s questions were somehow overwhelming and comforting at the same time. Each time his phone buzzed his face would grow warm and his heart would flutter. Maybe if they could just stop talking about volleyball so much it would be a little nicer but… Hinata seemed to really enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual but it gets interesting, I promise.

“I have some good news and some bad news,” Coach Nekomata began. 

Kenma was lined up with the rest of his team. Practice had just ended and they were about to clean up when he called them all over. 

“Our practice match with Aobajohsai next week got canceled. They got invited to a training camp instead.. But the good news is we have another school that wants to practice with us instead.” 

Kenma stared at his feet, uninterested. Who cared what school was playing against them. It was all the same, wasn’t it? 

“Next week we’ll be playing against Kurosono high.” 

Kenma’s eyes grew wide and his ears perked up. Kurosono? Wasn’t that Hinata’s team? Where they really going to play against Hinata and his team? A ball of anxiety formed in the pit of his stomach. This wasn’t good. If they played against Kurosono he’d have to see Hinata in person again. He’d have to talk to Hinata in person. Not that he didn’t want to see and talk to Hinata but Kuroo was gonna be there too. What was he going to say to them? What if Hinata blew his cover? What if Kuroo blew his cover? What if he was an idiot and blew his own cover? Maybe he could just feign sickness and not show up. It was only a practice game anyway. It’s not like they really needed him right? This was bad. This was very very ba-

“Oi Kenma.” 

Kenma jumped as a firm hand came down onto his shoulder. Kuroo’s concerned eyes were gazing down on him. 

“Are you ok? You’ve been spacing out for like five minutes. We have to finish cleaning up.” 

Kenma looked around realizing what had happened. Coach Nekomata was already gone and all his teammates were working to clean everything up. Had he really been standing there spacing out for five minutes? He simply nodded to Kuroo and pushed his thoughts away so he could help with cleaning. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but sigh as he watched his boyfriend move around the court, cleaning stuff up, acting as though he was perfectly fine when clearly he wasn’t. How long had he been acting like this? 3 days? 4 maybe? 4 days since he’s really talked to him. 3 since he’s cuddled in the same bed or kissed him goodnight. He was getting fed up.. But more than that.. he was getting worried. Very worried. Maybe he should try to pry it out of him, he thought to himself. No… he had tried that once and it ended horribly. Kenma didn’t talk to him for a week afterward. Maybe he should just give him a few more days. Yeah.. that sounded like a better idea. 

They walked home that night in silence. Kuroo stared up at the sky while Kenma stared down at his feet. Normally he would distract himself with his video game but he forgot to charge it last night and it was dead. He blushed slightly when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was probably Hinata but he couldn’t answer it right now. Not with Kuroo standing right next to him. He’d have to wait until he got home to text him back. Kuroo sighed and shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. They were nearly home and Kuroo couldn’t stand it anymore. He didn’t want to watch Kenma walk into his own house and disappear for the rest of the night, without so much as a kiss goodnight. 

“Hey Kenma.” Kuroo caught hold of Kenma’s hand before he could reach his front door. “Spend the night at my house.” 

Kenma blinked up at him. His voice was soft and his command sounded more like a question than anything else. 

“Ok..” Kenma agreed. 

Kuroo silently cheered as he lead his boyfriend to his house. Finally, they could be alone and talk and kiss and cuddle. Of course, for now, Kuroo would only talk to him about small stuff like video games and volleyball. They took their shoes off at the front door and headed upstairs to Kuroo’s bedroom. He wasted no time, changing into comfortable clothes and flopping down onto his bed, pulling Kenma down with him. Kenma squirmed a little bit until he was comfortable in Kuroo’s arms, his arms wrapped lazily around him while his face was nuzzled into the taller boy’s neck. Somehow Kuroo always managed to calm Kenma’s thoughts. In that moment, nothing else really seemed to matter. Not volleyball or school or Hinata or housework. Only him and Kuroo. Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. Kenma hummed happily and cuddled closer to him, leaving small kisses on his neck. They both talked for a little bit about animals until they fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms. 

Despite Kuroo being able to calm Kenma in real life, he still couldn’t calm his dreams. 

Kenma sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The weather was cold and rainy; the clouds making the world dark. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kuroo and Hinata talking. They looked disappointed… sad… angry. Kenma wanted to run to them but he couldn’t He was stuck in place. Cemented to the ground. All he could do was watch as they yelled at each other, rain washing away their tears. He watched as Hinata shoved Kuroo and Kuroo shoved him back. He tried to yell at them to stop.. To calm down.. But they didn’t listen. They fought, shoving each other back and forth.. Hitting each other. Kenma couldn’t watch. His heart raced, his eyes stung and his throat burned. He yelled at them over and over but it was no use. As they neared the edge of the cliff Kenma began to panic more. 

“Guys stop! Please!” Kenma yelled, his voice echoing throughout the landscape. “Get away from the Cliff! You’re gonna get hurt!” 

But they didn’t listen.

“Kuroo! Hinata! Stop!” 

They kept fighting. 

“Hinata!”

His lungs burned from screaming.

“Kuroo!”

Suddenly Kuroo snapped, grabbing Hinata by the shirt and shoving him off the edge of the cliff. 

“HINATA!” 

Kenma let out a blood-curdling scream as he watched his other soulmate disappear off the side of the cliff. 

Kenma jolted awake, panting heavily, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He panicked, looking around trying to figure out where he was and what happened. 

“H-Hin-ata… K-Kuroo.” Kenma mumbled, choking back a sob. 

“Hey hey.” Kuroo said softly, pulling Kenma into his arms, “It’s ok.. Shhh.. it was just a bad dream. You’ll be ok.” 

The taller boy combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, trying to calm him. Kenma buried his face into Kuroo’s chest and cried softly. Reality slowly began to set back in. He was at Kuroo’s house. It was late. They weren’t on a cliff near the ocean. Hinata and Kuroo were ok. They would be ok.. It was just a bad dream. Kenma repeated this in his mind over and over. They were ok. It was just a bad dream. They were ok. It was just a bad dream. 

Slowly he began to regain his composure. His breathing became more steady and he wiped away the last of his tears. Kuroo still held him tight against him, petting his hair as he calmed down. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” Kenma finally mumbled against him. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to be sorry.” Kuroo kissed his forehead gently. “As long as you’re ok.” 

Kenma hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I’ll be ok..” 

They stayed like that for a while, Kenma nuzzled against Kuroo while he petted his hair softly. It was calming and serene and Kenma could feel his eyelids getting heavy once again. He resisted the urge to sleep though, knowing that if he did, he'd just have another nightmare. 

“Kenma-Chan.” Kuroo finally spoke up, “Can I ask you something?”

Kenma looked up at his boyfriend curiously. Even in the dark he could tell he was worried about something. 

“Sure..”

“Who’s Hinata?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds out who Hinata is

“Who’s Hinata?” 

Kenma’s body froze, the ball of anxiety returning to his stomach. He felt sick. 

“I-I…. How…” 

“You kept saying ‘Hinata’ in your sleep.” Kuroo said, “You were saying my name too.” 

Kenma hid his face. He couldn’t do this anymore, he thought to himself. He was such an idiot. How could he rat himself out like that? In his sleep, no less. How could he be such a terrible soulmate? Kuroo and Hinata deserved better. They deserved-

Kenma was pulled out of his thoughts as Kuroo hooked his finger under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Kenma-Chan I.. I’m worried about you,” Kuroo said softly. “You’ve been acting different lately... Please just tell me." 

Kenma sighed and looked away again. He couldn’t keep lying to Kuroo. There was a long silence before Kenma finally spoke up.

“Do you remember what if felt like… when we first met.” His voice sounded like a strained whisper. 

“Of course.” Kuroo nodded, “I don’t think I could ever forget.” 

“I… W-When we went running...,” A lump formed in Kenma’s throat. “..F-For practice I… I felt it again..” 

Kuroo’s silence forced Kenma to continue.

“I.. I t-thought I was having a panic attack… b-but he felt it too.” Hot tears spilled out of Kenma’s eyes, “I just… I-I just don’t know what to do. I love you so much.. I-I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Kenma felt the bed shift as Kuroo got up and walked off. He fucked up didn’t he, he thought. Kuroo would probably never talk to him again. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did the universe hate him? Why couldn’t he just have one soulmate like a normal person? Why, why, why-

“Polycardiphilia,” 

Kuroo’s voice cut Kenma off from his thoughts once again. He looked up to see Kuroo sitting at his computer looking at some medical article. 

“W-What…?” Kenma asked softly.

“Polycardiphilia.” Kuroo repeated. “It’s also called Multiple Soulmate Syndrome. My science teacher was blabbering about it last week.” 

Kenma got off the bed and walked over the computer, staring at the screen. Kuroo pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his hair. 

“Was this really what you were upset about all week?” The taller boy asked, wiping stray tears from his lover's eyes. "Having another soulmate?" 

Kenma nodded slowly. 

“I just.. I didn’t know how to tell you… I didn’t want you to be upset with me.” 

“Why would I be upset?” Kuroo asked. “It’s not like you can choose how many soulmates you have.” 

“You’re not exactly the best at sharing…” Kenma mumbled. 

Kuroo smirked, pulling Kenma closer and nipping at his ear.

“Who said I had to share? Both of you could be my sweet little kittens.” 

“Pervert,” Kenma mumbled, trying to pull away. “Besides, Hinata’s my soulmate, not yours.”

“Not according to this article.” 

Kenma leaned forward, trying to read the article, while Kuroo kissed the back of his neck. 

“Those who are diagnosed with Polycardiphilia are reported to have anywhere from 2-4 soulmates. These soulmate ‘groups’ as they are called share a unique soulmate bond in which every member reports being soulmates with one another. (ie. If person A is soulmates with person B and C, then person B and C will also be soulmates.) There has never been a reported case of a soulmate group in which one or more members do not have Polycardiphilia or are not soulmates.” 

Kenma looked away from the article to stare at Kuroo who had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“See kitten? I told you.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. His mind and body had managed to calm down and he was feeling a lot better but now he just wanted to slap Kuroo for being a perv. 

“You know..” Kuroo continued, tangling his fingers in Kenma’s hair, “The weekend is coming up pretty soon. Why don’t you invite him over and we can all play together?”

“Only if you promise not to scare him off with your pervertedness.” 

“I promise.” 

“We’d have to go pick him up too. He lives all the way over in Miyagi.”

“Miyagi? That far?” 

Kenma nodded. Kuroo smirked, evilly.

“I guess we’ll have to keep him the whole weekend then... How cute is he by the way?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma and Kuroo spent the rest of the night formulating the perfect plan. In the morning Kenma would text Hinata and ask him if he wanted to come and visit that weekend so they could get to know each other more. If he accepted the offer, Kenma would take the train down to Miyagi early Saturday morning to pick him up. Kenma’s parents were out this weekend so Kuroo would stay home and help tidy up the house. Kenma would use the train ride back to get to know Hinata and tell him that he wants him to meet his ‘friend’ Kuroo. Once they got back to Tokyo, Kuroo would be waiting at the house for them. Kuroo and Hinata would meet, realize they’re soulmates and boom, everyone would get along and be happy. 

“That sounds like a good idea, right?” Kenma asked. Kuroo groaned.

“Why do I have to stay home and clean?” 

“Because I have to go pick up Shoyo.” 

“Why don’t we both go pick him up?” Kuroo offered.

“I told you why earlier.” 

“I don’t remember.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes and flicked Kuroo on the forehead.

“Train tickets are $50 a piece and were already paying for Hinata. Someone needs to stay here and clean and I’d rather not watch Hinata freak out at a train station when he realizes he has two soulmates.” 

“He’s gonna freak out either way.”

“I’d rather have him freak out here though.” 

“Fine,” Kuroo groaned again, “But you have to send me pictures of you two when you're on the train.” 

“Why?” 

“I wanna see what he looks like,” Kuroo whined. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

Kenma texted Hinata early the next morning.

{Hey Hinata, are you busy this weekend?} 

{I don’t think so. Why what’s up? :) }

{I was wondering if you wanted to come over and visit this weekend? We could hang out and get to know each other better. Don’t worry about money, I can pay your way.} 

Kenma stared at his phone, waiting for a reply. 

“What’d he say?” Kuroo asked, impatiently. 

“He hasn’t replied yet.. He’s probably talking to his parents about it.” 

A few minutes later Kenma’s phone started ringing, Hinata’s number flashing across the screen. Kenma blushed, fumbling with his phone as he tried to accept the call. 

“Answer it!”

“Shhh” 

Kenma smacked his hand over Kuroo’s mouth as he answered the phone. 

“H-Hello?” 

“Hey, Kenma-Chan!” Hinata chimed. 

Kuroo scooted closer, trying to listen in on their conversation.

“Hey, so I talked to my parents about this weekend. You live all the way in Tokyo, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t train tickets for that gonna be expensive?” Hinata asked.

“Don’t worry, Shoyo w-... I can pay for your tickets.” 

“But my parents offered to pay.” 

“W-... B-But..”

“They said they’d pay for the train so you could use your money for activities and stuff. Then we could do lots of fun stuff in Tokyo.”

“A-Are you sure..?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah!” 

“O-Ok.” 

“So it’s a date?” Hinata cheered over the phone.

“It’s a date.” Kenma couldn’t help but smile a little. 

As soon as Kenma hung up, Kuroo erupted with questions. 

“So was that a yes? Or a no? I couldn’t hear anything! Why is your phone volume so low?” 

“He said yes,” Kenma said, getting off the bed, “His parents insisted on paying for the train.” 

“Wait.. Really?” 

“Yeah.. They said we should use our money activities and stuff.” Kenma started changing into his school uniform. “Now get dressed, before we’re late.” 

“But this is such a lovely view.” Kuroo teased as Kenma took off his pajama pants.

“Kuroo, I swear to god.”

“If they’re paying does that mean I can go too?” 

“No,”

“Dangit,” Kuroo whined. 

“Get dressed.” 

“This isn’t fair.” 

Kenma eventually managed to pull Kuroo out of bed so he could get dressed. The day went pretty well, despite Kuroo complaining so much. As soon as they got home they started preparing for the weekend. Kenma started charging his handhelds ahead of time and picking out a couple of games he hadn’t had the chance to play yet. It was going to be a long train ride and he didn’t want to die of boredom. He shoved them in one of his old backpacks, along with a couple of snacks and drinks and left the bag by the front door. Kuroo did his chores early so he didn’t have to worry about them when Hinata was here. They both started cleaning up Kenma’s house early, just so Kuroo had less to do tomorrow and they got their homework done ahead of time. Everything seemed to be going well until night time rolled around and they realized neither of them could fall asleep.

Kuroo was a ball of energy, way too excited for tomorrow to actually get any rest. Meanwhile, Kenma was a ball of nervousness and insomnia. They both laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, desperately trying to sleep but failing miserably. Their minds raced, focusing on all the stuff that would happen that weekend. Finally, Kuroo groaned and got out of bed. 

“Where you going?” Kenma mumbled. 

“To clean some more.” 

“Huh?” Kenma looked at him confused.

“If I can’t sleep, I might as well do something useful.”

Kenma stared at him for a few moments before getting up as well.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“Helping you… It’s not like I can sleep right now anyway.”

“But you have to get up early tomorrow.”

Kenma shrugged, “I’ll be fine.” 

They spent the next few hours cleaning up the house together. Kuroo washed the dishes and dusted while Kenma folded laundry and vacuumed. As soon as they were done Kenma turned on his PlayStation and flopped down on the couch. Kuroo sat down next to him and watched as he cycled through the starting screen. Cleaning had successfully tired him out. Kenma’s lap was a nice, soft pillow and the game’s background music was a soothing lullaby that lured him to sleep. 

“Dork.” Kenma murmured lovingly as he watched Kuroo fall asleep on him. 

He was tired as well but he knew if he laid down he’d be wide awake again. Besides, it was only 12. He could stay up a few more hours, right? He didn’t need that much sleep, right? Kenma continued on his video game quest, fighting monsters and reducing innocent civilians. He had managed to unlock a couple of chests, containing rare items before he went on to defeat the final boss. His eyelids started growing heavy as he scaled the side of the castle. He leaned back against the couch, running his free hand through Kuroo’s hair as the boss went through his opening monologue. Before he could finish it though, Kenma drifted off to sleep. The battle started and Kenma’s character instantly died.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck! Kenma wake up!” 

Kenma woke up to his boyfriend panicking, yelling and shaking him awake. His body was still tired and his mind was groggy. 

“Mmm.. what..” 

“We overslept!” Kuroo yelled at him, trying to force him off the couch. “You have 15 minutes to get to the train station.” 

Kenma’s eyes flew open and he jumped up off the couch. 

“Fuck! Please tell me you’re joking.” 

Kuroo shook his head and pushed him off towards the bedroom. 

“Go get dressed! Quick! Hurry!”

Kenma ran to his room and threw off his clothes, rummaging through his drawers trying to find something to wear. Kuroo ran to the bathroom, grabbing a hairbrush, toothbrush and a couple of other things, shoving them into Kenma’s backpack. Kenma yanked on his shoes, not bothering to find socks. Hinata wouldn’t notice, right? Whatever he didn’t have time. Kuroo burst into the room and grabbed Kenma’s hand, pulling him through the house. 

“We have to leave now.”

“Kuroo, wait.” Kenma protested. “I look like shit. I haven’t even brushed my hair.” 

“I got you covered. Do it on the train.” 

Kenma managed to snatch his phone off the table on the way out. They raced through town, towards the train station, desperately trying to make it on time. Kuroo was still in sweats and a white t-shirt while Kenma’s hair was an absolute mess. A couple of people gave some strange looks as they ran past but they were too distracted to notice. Somehow they had managed to get there just as the train pulled up to the station. Kuroo sighed in relief as Kenma got on. They made it. The train pulled away slowly, leaving Kuroo alone on the platform. He took a few minutes to catch his breath before walking back home. 

As soon as Kenma got on the train he headed for the bathroom. It was small and cramped but at least it had a mirror so he could finish getting ready. Kuroo wasn’t kidding when he said he had him covered. He had packed him a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, cologne, and even face wash. Kenma spent the next 20 minutes trying to make himself look presentable. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Part of him wished Kuroo would’ve grabbed his concealer so he could hide the bags under his eyes. This was already good enough though. Once he was done, he left the bathroom and found a seat near the back of the train. His DS and snacks managed to distract him for the rest of the ride. 

Kenma texted Hinata as soon as the train arrived in Miyagi, telling him he was there. Hinata sent back lots of smiley faces and a couple hearts. He grabbed his stuff and got off the train trying to find his soulmate in the crowd of people. 

“Kenma-Chan!” 

Kenma turned around to see Hinata bounding towards him, a huge smile plastered across his face. He threw his arms around the blond boy, pulling him into a hug. Kenma’s heart fluttered. Had Hinata gotten cuter or was he just going crazy? He hugged him back, feeling warm and safe in his arms. 

“This is so exciting!” Hinata bounced up and down on his heels, “we get to spend the whole weekend together and hang out and do lots of fun stuff.” 

Kenma couldn’t help but blush and smile at him. His energy was contagious. He grabbed his hand, earning a small blush from the ginger boy and lead him onto the train. The spent the ride talking about school and volleyball. Both of them were excited for the practice match coming up. 

“Just because you’re my soulmate doesn’t mean I’m gonna go easy on you.” Kenma winked at him, making him blush. 

“You don’t need to go easy on me,” Hinata chimed, “We’re gonna beat you either way.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“What do you like to do besides volleyball?” Hinata asked after some time. 

“I guess I play a lot of video games.” 

“Really?” Hinata looked like he had stars in his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool! I’ve always wanted to play video games but I’m really bad at them.”

“All it takes is practice,” Kenma assured him “Um… I-I could teach you some stuff.. I-If you want.”

“Really? That would be awesome!” Hinata smiled. 

More time had passed and Hinata’s head was resting against Kenma’s shoulder as he showed them funny pictures online. 

“Oh yeah..” Kenma blushed a little bit, “Um.. C-Can I take a picture of us?” 

“Sure.” Hinata smiled happily. 

Kenma opened up his camera app and took a couple of pictures of them. Hinata urged Kenma to do a silly pose with him and he did but not before vowing to himself that it would stay in his secret folder, never to see the light of day. Hinata excused himself to use the restroom and Kenma used the time to send one of their pictures to Kuroo.

Kuroo:  
{Holy shit.}   
{Is that him???}   
{Please tell me that’s him}  
{He’s so fucking cute!}   
{Why are you guys so cute???}   
{Hurry up and get back here already.} 

Kenma:   
{Be patient. I can’t control how fast the train goes}

Kenma and Hinata stretched once they got off the train. The ride had been incredibly long but at least it wasn’t boring. Kenma checked his phone really quick to see what time it was. His screen flashed with more messages from Kuroo, along with the time; 9 am. Leaving early seemed to pay off. Now they had the rest of the day to relax and hang out. They walked to Kenma’s house from the train station, their fingers intertwined. 

“Hey, Shoyo?” Kenma asked, hesitantly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I...um.. I-I want you to meet someone while you’re here.” 

Hinata blinked up at him, a curious look plastered across his face. 

“Who is it?”

“Just one of my friends.. We’ve known each other for a long time and he wants to meet you.. His name’s Kuroo.” 

“Ok.” Hinata smiled happily. 

Kenma fumbled with his keys once he got to his front door. He didn’t know if Kuroo was at his house, just waiting for them or if he went back to his own house for the time being. Hinata stood behind him patiently as he finally unlocked the door and opened it. The lights in his house were still on, meaning that Kuroo was probably still there. They took their shoes and jackets off, leaving them by the front door. Kenma took Hinata’s bag from him, leaving him alone for a few moments so he could place it in his room. As he walked back into the living room he was met Hinata, staring wide-eyed up at Kuroo who was staring back at him. The cup he was holding onto slowly slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor between them. Thank god that wasn’t glass, Kenma thought to himself. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of them. Both of their faces were a dark red color as they stood absolutely transfixed on one another. It was kind of cute, to be honest. 

“I-I…. Y-” Hinata tried to sputter out words but was failing. Kenma came up behind him, placing his hands and his head on his shoulders. 

“Hinata, I’d like you to meet Kuroo.” Kenma’s voice was sweet and mischievous at the same time. “He’s our other soulmate.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kenma had somehow managed to move his two dumbfounded soulmates over to the couch while he cleaned up the water Kuroo had spilled. He was now nestled in between the two, laptop in hand while they peered over his shoulder. 

“It’s called Polycardiphilia.” Kenma clarified, opening up the same article Kuroo had found just a couple of days ago and showing it to Hinata. 

Hinata squinted, staring at the long blocks of complicated words and diagrams, trying to make sense of what they meant. His head buzzed with confusion until his mind finally went blank and he gave up. 

“I don’t understand any of this.” He whined, “Why does it sound so complicated?”

“It’s not that complicated.” Kenma assured him, “All it means is that you have more than one soulmate.”

“How is that even possible though?” 

Kenma shrugged, “Nobody really knows.. It’s just something that happens sometimes. Besides, it’s not like they can do very much research on it anyway.” 

“Why not?” Hinata looked up at Kenma with curious eyes. 

“It’s too rare,” Kuroo spoke up from the other side of the couch. The sound of his voice made Hinata blush. “It’s like one in a zillion or something.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “There’s 150 reported cases of it”

“Like I said, one in a zillion.”

“Zillion isn’t even a real number.”

“Says you.” 

Kenma flicked him on the forehead, earning a soft chuckle from Hinata. Something about his soulmates felt warm and comfortable. Almost like he had known them for a long time. Kuroo pulled the laptop from Kenma’s hands and placed it on the table across from them. 

“Enough with boring articles and statistics,” he said, pushing himself up off the couch. “Let’s go do something fun already!” 

“Yeah!” Hinata cheered as he jumped up, pulling Kenma off the couch with him.

Kuroo slung his arm around Hinata earning an excited smile and a small blush. 

“So Sho~” Kuroo teased, “What should we do?” 

Hinata thought for a moment. He had never really been to Tokyo so he didn’t really know what there was to do there. He could’ve sworn there was something he really wanted to do here though… well, besides see his soulmates. If only he could remember what it was. 

“A few days ago you said you wanted to see the Tokyo Tower,” Kenma said softly, cutting off his thoughts.

“Oh yeah!” Hinata chimed, “Can we go there?” 

“Sure.” Kuroo chuckled at his eagerness. “I think there’s a good sushi restaurant nearby too.” 

The three of them headed off on their adventure towards the tower, Hinata asking lots of questions along the way. Most of them were to Kuroo about volleyball. He was surprised to learn that Kuroo was the captain of Nekoma and was the one responsible for dragging Kenma into it. 

“Wait,” Hinata looked up at both his soulmates curiously. “How long have you two known each other?” 

Kenma pondered the question for a moment, trying to remember how long it had actually been. He was 6… no 7 maybe when he met Kuroo.”

“10 years.. I think.” Kenma finally mumbled, “Or maybe 9.. I can’t really remember.” 

Hinata stared up at them, eyes sparkling and wide. 

“Really? That long?” He fidgeted for a moment and looked down at his feet, “I mean.. I guess it makes sense.”

“Hm?” Kuroo raised a brow at him, “What’s that mean.”

“It's just… You and Kenma-Chan seem so used to each other and I.. I’m just barely getting to know you guys.”

Kenma shrugged and intertwined his fingers with the ginger boy. “It won’t take you long.. Don’t worry.”

“Huh?” Hinata looked up at him, “What do you mean?” 

“Meeting your soulmate isn’t like meeting a normal person.” Kuroo piped in, taking Shoyo’s other hand. “Things go a lot faster.”

Hinata’s eyes shifted from Kuroo to Kenma, hoping for a better explanation. 

“When you meet your soulmate there’s a bunch of hormones released throughout your body. At first, it makes it feel like you’re dying but after you get used to them they lower your defenses and make you more comfortable around your soulmate.” Kenma tried to clarify the best he could, “That’s why you’re holding hands with Kuroo right now. Even though you met him an hour ago.” 

Hinata flushed at the realization but continued to hold onto his hand. It felt warm and safe and comfortable. They had finally made it to the Tower. Kenma and Kuroo had obviously seen it many times but for some reason, it seemed taller that day. Maybe it was because of how much Hinata went on about its height or maybe it was just seeing the small ginger standing next to it. Kuroo insisted they all take a picture next to it, even forcing (as Kenma put it) a poor stranger to take a picture for them. It was late by the time they got home and they were all tired and sore from walking so much. Kuroo collapsed on the couch with a groan. Kenma sent Hinata off to his room so he could go change into some comfortable pajamas. 

“You too.” Kenma lightly kicked the foot that hung off the couch. “Go put on some pajamas.”

“But that’s too much work.” Kuroo whined, “I have to go all the way to my house.”

“...you live next door…”

“Still…” 

“You know you can always wear some of my clothes.” Kenma offered.

“Your clothes don’t fit me, you’re too short.” 

Kenma kicked him again, harder this time. “Go change.”

“Fine.” Kuroo caved, pulling himself off the couch. 

By the time he got back, Kenma’s living room had completely changed. The couch was pulled back and what seemed like literally every single one of Kenma’s pillows and blankets littered the floor. The table, which had been pulled to the side was slowly being filled with snacks while Hinata was in the corner, looking over a selection of movies. 

“Wanna fill me in?” Kuroo asked as Kenma emerged from the kitchen, popcorn in hand. 

“Shoyo suggested a movie night.” 

Kuroo smirked at the two of them. How could he have gotten this lucky, he thought to himself. Hinata finally decided on a movie and they all settled back into the mound of pillows. Kuroo sat in the middle, both his soulmates snuggled against him like some kind of weird soulmate sandwich. It felt safe and warm and comfortable. Slowly the movie lulled each one of them to sleep.


End file.
